


Someone Like You (Johnlock)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, all the feels, pinning sherlock, sherlock’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Someone Like You” by Adele(Written 5-15-2020)
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Song Based Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 6





	Someone Like You (Johnlock)

**Author's Note:**

> (Sherlock’s thoughts in Italics)

"He's married Sherlock." Hearing Mycroft say those words cut deeper than the knives of his toutures. Hurst worse, too.

-

"I see your very...domestic now. Didn't think you would ever settle for anything so...dull." Sherlock scoffs with a disgusted look on his face, voice holding no real venom. _If only you knew, John._

"Neitherr did I, 'lock." John says with a sad smile, completely ignoring Sherlock's insults.

-

"I know I wasn't invited or welcome. You made sure that I'm aware of that" He says jesturing to his bloody nose. They're currently standing infront of 221B, standing awkwardly on the sidewalk. John insisted on walking Sherlock back to the appartment, even after both Sherlock and Mary assured him, he would be fine to walk back alone.

"It's not that you weren't- aren't welcome...I was just supr-"

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer - I spent 2 years missing you. It was selfish to just show up at your door but I just couldn't not see you."

"I missed you, too, 'lock" Sherlock bristles at the nickname. John's soft tone and fond gaze is making this goodbye way too difficult.

_I wanted so badly for him to see me and not care that I was gone for 3 and half years. To immeditly become enraptured by me like he was that day in the lab. To be my blogger again like I had imagined so many times before. Stupid! So, so stupid. I knew that wouldn't happen. The probability was impecibly low._

"I wish nothing but the best for you, your wife and child." _You'll always be my blogger. Just please......please dont forget me. I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you....Give you what she gives you._

"Uhm- Thanks? I mean thank you Sherlock but you say that like your not going to be around -- you are going to stay, aren't you?" John says with a mixture of anxiety and hope in his tone.

"Mycroft has a 6 month mission for me overseas..." _Please don't look at me like that John. I'm doing this for you - anything for you._

"Oh. Uhm...wow. Guess you don't really have a reason to stay here in London..." He says, hand starting to shake so he presses it against his thigh. "Call sometime...please Sherlock. I'd rather not wait that long to talk to you again" he says as he subtly steps forward.

"I'm not sure if i'll be abl-" Sherlock starts.

"Sherlock. Call." John says in his most convicing 'captian-watson voice' trying to ignore the fact that it very obviously shook.

"Okay." Sherlock says, saddened by the crack in John's voice, subconsiously noting just how close John is standing.

John looks as if he is going to step back and leave, making Sherlock's chest ache. Instead, he suddenly gives a sharp shake of his head and steps forward - Close enough for Sherlock to feel his breath on his cheek. Then John is gently cupping the back of his neck, leaning up and he pulls Sherlock's head down and gently placing a kiss on sherlock's temple. He slowly pulls away, briefly glancing at Sherlock's lips before fully pulling away and taking a step back.

He locks eyes with Sherlock - "Goodbye 'lock." He says with a watery smile before turning away and starting down the street. "Goodbye John" Sherlock whispers to the figure walking away.


End file.
